A Break from the Blacks
by Louey06
Summary: Sirius has made his choice of family. But before he can escape he has a brother to talk to.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing it belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

It was pitch black outside when Regulus was awoken by a loud thumping noise. He curiously pushed himself out from under the duvet, trying to wipe the tiredness from his eyes. More noises began emitting from the hallways, scrapes and small thumps peppered the quiet night.

As quietly as he could Regulus crept out of his bedroom and peeked out the door. He could see a stream of flickering candlelight coming from a crack in Sirius's doorway. He hesitated a moment, generally Sirius didn't like it when people entered his room, especially when he was sneaking around as he was tonight.

Plucking up his courage he padded down the hallway and pushed the door open wider. Within he found a very interesting sight. Sirius was bent over his bureau, throwing clothes and tattered bits of parchment over his shoulder; miraculously most of it was landing in Sirius' open trunk, which seemed to be the target. His shelves had already been stripped; only a few odd knick knacks remained sitting desolate on the dusty shelves.

At Regulus' entrance Sirius had frozen and looked up, "Reg? What're you doing?"

"No, the better question is what are _you _doing?"

"Leaving."

Regulus stared for a moment, sure he'd misheard, "Sorry, what?"

"I can't take it anymore Reg," Sirius said, turning so he could look his brother in the eye. "Didn't you hear her tonight? Going on about my future, as if she had a say in what I want to do! I don't want to be married off to some respectable pureblood, I don't want to encourage that maniac Voldemort," Regulus hissed at the disrespect coloring his brother's tone, "I want to be something. Someone. Someone who will do good in the world not tear it down."

"That's just what mother wants you to do Sirius. She wants you to help build the new world-"

Sirius scoffed, "New world? What's wrong with this one?"

"Well-" Regulus paused for a moment. There was an easy answer, all the muggles. But truly he didn't mind muggles so much. What harm were they doing? Sure wizards had to hide but they had chosen to do that hadn't they? But what the Dark Lord was saying seemed to make sense the way father explained it… "We just have to change things Sirius. Father says change is always for the better!"

"'_Father says,' 'mother says,' 'the Dark Lord says_,'" Sirius mocked in a high pitched voice, "Well what does Regulus say hmmm? Ever thought for yourself and laid out all the facts? The world isn't black and white Reg, why can't you see the grey?"

"Because Sirius, when you don't do as you're told bad things happen! Look at Andromeda! At all those silly mudbloods that have been taken care of so far!"

"Some things are worth dying for."

Regulus stared incredulously, "You're sixteen! You don't know everything."

"Well I'm older then you aren't I? And I've seen a lot more of the world then you'd think."

"Sure you have. And what have you learned? That it stinks, because it does. Nothing's fair and everyone goes around hurting each other. Is that the sort of place you want to live in?"

Sirius finally rose to his feet, he had a few inches on Regulus so he looked down into his younger brother's face, "Listen, the only reason the world stinks is because people like Voldemort are prejudiced and cruel. If people could accept each other we wouldn't have all these problems!"

"Exactly!" Regulus agreed, "Don't you see that's what we want too? Can't you just see a place where no one has to worry about being different because we're all the same?"

"Sure," Sirius became quiet in a way that was most unlike himself. "Sure I see it. A world without individuality. Where everyone has to strive to be perfect. No emotions, no laughter, just perfect pureblood society."

Sirius straightened his back and masked his face with the perfect pureblood expression that had been drilled into the two of them since birth. "I could act like this all the time couldn't I? 'Good afternoon Miss Malfoy how do you do today? Did you hear about Mr. Black's betrothal? Isn't it marvelous?'" Sirius dropped the act, "Doesn't that sound like a good time?"

"You just don't understand."

"You're right," Sirius nodded turning his back towards his bureau again, "I don't understand how you can live your life according to someone else's ideals."

"You won't change your mind will you?"

"No."

Regulus let out a great gust of air, "where will you go? Andromeda's?"

"No, she's too busy with her kid. No, I'm going to the Potter's, James said I could stay."

"You are going to go live with blood traitors?" Regulus asked, "Over _family?"_

"I haven't been a part of this family since that hat came off my head Reg, and you know it. I tried, but they didn't try back." Sirius cleared his through as though banishing an unwanted emotion.

"I tried."

Sirius turned around again and walked over to lay a hand on Regulus' shoulder. "I know. And you'll always be my baby brother. I'll always be there for you. When you need me just call alright. I'll find a way to help."

"Promise?"

Sirius pulled a finger across his chest in an X shape, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Regulus pulled his brother into a hug. "Will it sound girly if I say I love you?"

"Course it will. But it's alright, I love you too."

"C'mon," Regulus said as they broke apart, "We have a lot of packing to do if you want to get out before Mother wakes up."

"What's she going to do yell at me?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm afraid of."


End file.
